


Levi's Morning Coffee

by Sabrinanikkol



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Alternate Universe - Coffee Shops & Cafés, Barista Eren, Fluff, Grumpy Levi, M/M, One Shot, Preppy Eren
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-09-26
Updated: 2013-09-26
Packaged: 2017-12-27 16:07:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,127
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/980923
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sabrinanikkol/pseuds/Sabrinanikkol
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Levi hates mornings with a burning passion and can't live without his morning coffee. Eren is an annoyingly cheery barista who always serves him. Adorable fluffiness!</p>
            </blockquote>





	Levi's Morning Coffee

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first Ereri fic, but I really like how it turned out! There are probably some spelling and grammar errors because I don't have a beta, but enjoy!

The tinkling bells signal to the tiny coffee shop squeezed on the corner of a forgotten street that they have a customer. Nearly empty, as per usual, Maria’s Coffee is the perfect place for Levi to escape before a long and boring day at work. It’s quiet with very few customers, lessening the chance he run into someone he knows and have to converse at an ungodly hour in the morning. 

"Morning, Corporal!" He winces at the chipper voice that greets him, far too loudly for this time of morning. 

Levi approaches the counter, already pulling out his wallet to pay for his usual coffee, straight black, and glares at the peppy teen filling his coffee cup. 

"I thought I told you not to call me that." He grumbles, only to receive a slightly sheepish grin in response. The boy in question hands over the coffee before ringing him up.

"I wouldn’t have to if you told me your name." The baritsa’s tone is way to happy for being up before the sun rises. 

"Tch." Levi pays and takes a sip of the bitter liquid, wincing as it slides down his throat. He hates coffee with every fiber in his being, but it is the only thing that keeps him awake in the morning.

"Someone is grumpy." Eren laughs, "Not that you ever seem happy."

Levi doesn’t reply, he turns on his heels and leaves the coffee shop for work without another word, Eren’s laughter following him out the door. “See you tomorrow, Corporal!”

"Brat."

********************

Levi doesn’t remember the first time he walked into Maria’s Coffee, all he knows is he has been going there every morning before work for a long time. Every morning he is greeted by the same blinding smile and way-to- chipper attitude of the barista, which should strike him as odd, but he finds a weird kind of comfort in it. Levi likes routine, and having Eren greet him and give him his morning coffee is the start of his daily routine, no matter how annoying the teen can be. 

Which is why he is understandably surprised when he walks into Maria’s one freezing morning and his ears aren’t bombarded by the boy’s usual calling. Suddenly in a much fouler mood than usual, Levi stalks to the counter where a bored-looking girl stands, texting casually on her phone. 

"Ahem." She holds up a finger for him to wait and his eyebrow twitches. Where is Eren and who the hell is this bitch? 

"What?" She yawns, finally looking up from her phone and focusing her intense gray eyes on him. 

He opens his mouth to demand that she treat him with respect because he is a paying customer and where the hell is Eren when she speaks.

"Oh, it’s you." Her eyes roam him up and down before turning to grab a coffee cup and fix his order, all before he can actually tell her what he wants. 

"What do you mean by that?" He snaps, irritated. First Eren is gone, not that he actually cares the annoying teen isn’t serving his coffee, and now this bitch is going to act all high-and-might around him? Bratty kid. 

"You’re Corporal, right?" She asks in that same bored tone, handing him his usual black coffee and holding out her hand for his money. 

He glares hard at her as he pays, “Who the hell are you?”

"Mikasa." She hands him his change and picks up her phone again, "Eren’s sister. He told me all about you, Corporal. Said you’d be very grumpy if you didn’t get your usual." 

"Shitty brat, where the hell is he anyways?"

"At home, sick. I practically had to tie him down to keep him from coming in today, and promise I’d remember your usual." She looks up from her phone to stare at him with impassive eyes and he matches her stare. "I don’t see why he cares so much to be honest, but Eren is strange." 

He huffs and turns to go, his mood the foulest it has been since he first found Maria’s.

"Oh, and Corporal?"

"Don’t call me that." He responds automatically, but pauses on his way out the door. 

"You hurt Eren and I’ll have no problem finding out your name and killing you." 

Levi decides it is best to ignore the threat. After all, he doesn’t know Eren at all, how could he hurt him?

*******************

It’s a week before Eren is back. Everyday Levi enter the coffee shop hoping to see he familiar bright smile, but is always met by Mikasa’s hostile glare. He really doesn’t understand what he did to piss her off so much. Bitch. 

By the end of the week he has given up hope that Eren will ever return, the boy was probably tired of dealing with Levi’s foul morning mood and quit. 

"Morning, Corporal!" 

His head snaps up, startled at the cheery greeting, and sure enough Eren stands behind the counter, grinning hugely and way too happy for the early morning. 

"You’re back." He states, his mouth drier than normal as he stares at the teen’s bright blue eyes brimming with enthusiam. Of course the boy is back, Levi berates himself, he couldn’t be sick forever. 

"I am!" Eren already has his usual ready, and their fingers brush and Levi takes it and pays him. His fingers are warm and soft, if a little dry. "About time too, I was going insane cooped up at Mikasa’s. She only let me out of bed to go to the bathroom, and I had to practically tear the bowl out of her hands to get her to stop spoon feeding me. You’d have thought I was dying instead of just having a cold."

Eren blushes suddenly, realizing he has probably said too much, and hands Levi his change. 

"Your sister’s a bitch." Levi tells him bluntly, unable to stop himself, then regrets it immediately. Eren’s blush deepens. 

"She’s annoyingly overprotective of me. Sorry she was rude to you, I warned her not to be, but she just… Mikasa" He shrugs helplessly.

Levi nods as if he understands, when he really doesn’t at all. “Just.. Don’t get sick again. I prefer seeing you in the mornings.” The last part slips out before he realizes what he is saying, but for the blinding smile on Eren’s face, it’s worth it.

Behind he can smile back, Levi spins on his heel and heads to the door. 

"See you tomorrow, Corporal!" Eren’s voice rings out behind him. 

"It’s Levi." The older man calls back, throwing a glance over his shoulder as he steps out of the door. 

Eren is beam at him, the brightest smile he has seen yet. “See you tomorrow, Levi!”

"See you tomorrow.. Eren"


End file.
